A leaf on a tree
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: Impatience isn't a becoming trait on anyone especially a Malfoy but this may be the best thing his mother has ever bright back from a trip. His fiancé has been missing for 6 months and his mother claims a surprise. Draco finds out what it is. Ewe oneshot.


Disclaimer : I, again, as with most things do not own the wizarding world of Harry potter or it's characters.

a/n: this started as a one shot and thanks to the brilliance of the lovely sri ffn will have some accompanying one shots to follow. Thank you to sri ffn for alpha reading and inspiring. On with the show.

Lucius watched as his son and sole hier paced vigourously back and forth from the window to the hearth as if awaiting something.

"Son, she is my wife, should I not be the one with the patience of a toddler today?" He asked signalling for the youth to return to the chair across the desk from him.

"She said she had news, maybe it's about.."

"Not this about the bl-" Lucius found his words caught mid sentence as his son glared. " I was going to say bloody girl, calm yourself boy, you know as well as I do that she would have been a brilliant asset to this company. I wouldn't have offered her a position had I not thought highly of her."

Draco sighed "I know I just still don't think she bolted not without a word to even you. So unlike her."

"Not very brave if you ask me." The elder Malfoy scoffed returning to his arithmancy problems.

"No one did, did they dear." A female voice came from the study door.

"Master Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy has returned and she has brought a friend of Master Malfoy with her." A small elf rushed to speak before the woman could say anymore. "Whimsy is sorry Lady Malfoy was much too quick ."

"Oh Whimsy you've ruined my fun," Narcissa sighed opening the door wider and beckoning her guest to join them. "Now before either of you speak you will let her talk. Oh and Whimsy please send for Auror Potter, she will have a complaint to file."

At that moment a very rounded Hermione Granger appeared causing Lucius to glare and rise to send the witch away and Draco to pale.

"Hi," was all she could get out before Draco's shock turned to fury but before he could spit a word of accusation out his mother threw a silencing charm his way.

"I said not a word Draco, I meant it." She looked to her husband to harrumphed down to his seat again.

"Perhaps you should tell them," the young witch said softly, to the Malfoy matriarch.

"You will both please note that I found Miss Granger here in St Paul when Andy and I had taken our ladies weekend at the Black estate there. She has been confunded and put under an imperious curse to give the child she is carrying away for adoption." It was then the woman turned to her husband. "I told you that tapestry was never wrong. Once andromeda and I worked out the reversal spell for the confundus charm used, she was able to throw off the imperious curse but it was unsafe for her to travel via port key."

"Wait!" Lucius roared. "How did Miss Granger get to St Paul exactly?"

"Oh silly me, perhaps this is your part to tell dear." Narcissa suggested showing the brunette to a chair.

" I had been shopping in muggle London, about 5 or 6 months ago, I had picked up some muggle dress shirts for my umm ...fiancé." She fijgeted with her hands in her lap. "We... we were boh starting new positions within the same company. It was to be a congratulations gift of sorts. " Lucius rolled his eyes imploring the girl to get on with the story. "I was confronted by a former classmate and someone I thought a friend." As she was about to continue the elf and the Auror, Narcissa had requested appeared in the doorway.

"She's really here." He said when his eyes landed on the brunette. " God tell me it wasn't Malfoy! Tell me he didn't.-"

"My son was the one who filed the missing witch report Mr Potter. " Lucius interrupted. "Perhaps you could breeze over the where and the when again Miss Granger."

"I was shopping in muggle London around noon on the 10th of July when Ronald and Ast-"

"Weaslbee!" Draco had been released from his mother's scilencio. "Fucking Ronald Weasley kidnapped my fiancé, my fucking pregnant fiancé!"

"Draco," Hermione chastised. " Ronald and Astoria Greengrass cornered me as I was readying myself to apparate to my apartment in a back alley. I was confunded before I could get a shield up. The next thing I knew Andy and Ciss- Mrs Malfoy we're standing over me taking my vitals."

"Ron would never," Harry shook his head. "Would he?"

"He would and he did Mr Potter, Andromeda Tonks and I extracted this memory from Miss Granger with her permission." The Malfoy matriarch handed a small vial to the Auror. Draco had heard enough he flung himself at Hermione.

"Your pregnant, we're having a baby." He mumbled from his knees in front of the chair she was placed in, his hands caressing her swollen abdomen.

"We are, that is if you still want me." She said timidly. His mother had told her how he had been furious at her for abandoning him.

" still want you? Of course I still want you. I filed a missing witches report, father hired private investigators. Still want you? Has the ring let go of your finger yet? You know only the Malfoy who placed it there can remove it."

She waved her hand over the glamoured hand to reveal and elegant gold band holding a cushion cut diamond that Harry was certain someone could use as a paperweight.

"It hasn't budged." She said.

"While this is all very endearing, perhaps Auror Potter can take his official statement from st Mungos while we check on my grandchild and future daughter in law." Lucius interupted defusing the awkward situation the couple had created.

"I'm sorry for not telling you father." Draco said as he helped Hermione to the floo and the party of wizards took their reunion to St Mungos.

"I knew you had proposed Son," Lucius told the younger man once they had moved on to the hospital. " I do keep inventory of the jewelry that leaves the vault."


End file.
